This invention relates generally to the field of outdoor cooking grills of the type utilizing gas, charcoal or wood to cook meat or other foods for consumption, and more particularly relates to grills designed to produce smoke from wood chips or similar material during the cooking process, as well as to adaptors or accessories which can be used with a grill to produce smoke from wood chips or similar material during the cooking process.
Typical outdoor grills for cooking meat and other food products comprise a heat source and a cooking grid for supporting the food, both contained within a housing comprising a base and a removable or hinged cover that together define a cooking chamber. The heat source is typically charcoal, wood or gas. In one style of cooking, the meat is cooked for an extended length of time at a relatively low temperature. In order to optimize the process, it is known to provide pans of water in the grill, the water evaporating to insure that the meat does not become too dry. It is also known to provide a source of flavoring smoke to enhance the final product, such as by smoldering wood chips deposited in a container, in a procedure known as smoking. Some grills are constructed with built-in components to operate as smokers. It is also known to provide smoker adaptors or accessories to be used in conjunction with a standard grill.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved grill smoker device that is an accessory or adaptor, the grill smoker device serving to provide moisture from evaporating water and smoke from wood chips or the like, wherein the structure of the device insures that it can be easily and readily used with standard grills.